powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking Black
Breaking Black is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode delves into Chase's past. It also marks the debut of the Dino Spike and the Para Zord, making way for the Dino Charge Megazord's third configuration, the Para-Raptor Formation. Synopsis When a Maori fortune teller asks Chase for help guarding her shop from a potential thief, Chase is happy to help, but falls under the spell of Sledge's latest monster, Spellbinder. The rest of the Rangers must quickly figure out how to help break Spellbinder's hold on Chase before their friend is lost to them forever. Plot Chase is constantly being inattentive and unfocused, not paying attention to the quality of the food he is sending, not cleaning floors correctly, and walking off shift to chat up a girl in the cafe. While he is being chewed out for his negligence, an old friend names Moana asks him to watch her shop for her, as she has had a vision that it will be robbed that day. He agrees to help, despite everyone else saying how bad a job he will do, and heads to the store. Needless to say, it does indeed get robbed - by one of Sledge's minions, 'Spellbinder'. Spellbinder uses the item he stole, an evil amulet, to try to manipulate Chase's mind. While the spell does work, he is momentarily able to break it by focusing hard while he's skateboarding. It returns just as he is trying to deliver the final blow, allowing Spellbinder to escape. Because Spellbinder's cape was able to reflect almost all of the ranger's attacks, Kendall has created the Dino Spike Charger, which allows the rangers to combine their weapons to form the Dino Spike Sword. However, all five must be in sync, if Chase can't focus, then they can't use it. The others head to Moana's shop to get more information, and then she reveals she gave Chase the Black Energem after he showed his bravery. They also realize that Chase focuses best when on his skateboard. The rangers confront Spellbinder again, but get tossed around by him. Spellbinder hits the men with the amulets ray, and orders a now-turned Chase to finish off Shelby. Thinking quickly, Shelby pushes a wheeled palette towards Chase, letting it act as a skateboard and allowing Chase to break free of the spell. They morph and beat the monster with the Dino Spike, but Sledge makes him grow. In turn, the rangers form the Para-Raptor Formation to take him down. After, Chase is told by Koda it is his turn to clean the museum floor. While he rides off on his skateboard, mop in hand, Shelby realizes it was Koda's turn to clean the floor. Koda remarks "Maybe he should pay attention to schedule too..." Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio * Callum Stembridge - Spellbinder * Patricia Vichman - Moana * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel) (x2), Dino Spike, T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel), Para (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) (x2) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) (x2), Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast), Raptor (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) (x2) Errors *In the original footage of the First warehouse encounter, Riley's helmet is missing the silver mouth plate. *When the Rangers morph and use Dino Steel, they, Spellbinder, Wrench, and Curio inexplicably appear outside of the warehouse they'd all been in. As soon as the fight starts, they all appear to be back inside the warehouse. ** While This also can be seen in Kyoryuger, ''The fight in the related episode began outside, then was pushed indoors by the Kyoryuger team charging The Debo Monsters. They were not originally inside, then go outside to pose, then return to being inside as is depicted here. * In the recap, when Sledge says "Bring me the Energems," the subtitles misspell "Energems" as "Engergems." *During the fight scene, when Curio said "I wish I'd stayed with Poisandra", the subtitles misspelled "Poisandra" as "Possandra". Notes * The title is a reference to the famous AMC series " ''". * This episode is the first episode where an auxiliary Charger is used on-screen. See Also (fight footage & story) References